Ezra Pound Loomis
Colonel Ezra Pound LoomisGears of War: Judgment: Kilo Squad: The Survivor's Log Page 62Rob Autens Twitter Confirmation was a Gear officer in the Coalition of Ordered Governments army and a member of the Onyx Guard. He was known for being a by-the-book individual, but had a long and successful career during the Pendulum Wars. He charged Kilo Squad with treason during a battle at Halvo Bay after they disobeyed his orders and used the Lightmass Missile against General Karn. Loomis was eventually killed defending the city, and was afterwards known as the "Hero of Halvo Bay". Biography Early Life and Career Loomis' father was a school teacher, and as a result he grew up poor. Loomis enlisted in the Coalition of Ordered Governments army and was a twenty-year veteran of the Pendulum Wars where he climbed up the ranks, eventually becoming a Colonel in the elite Onyx Guard. After fighting the Union of Independent Republics for twenty years, his experiences left him a deep hatred and mistrust of the Indie nations, and thus he was not in favor of the Open Arms Program. He was especially mistrusting of the Gorasni due to their mistreatment of prisoners of war.Gears of War: Judgement: Act III: Seahorse Hills: Amador Park Locust War Begins When the Locust emerged six weeks after the Pendulum Wars ended, Loomis prepared to fight a war much like the one that had just ended, giving little thought to changing the tactics that he had used for twenty years. After killing his first Drone, Loomis looted a Boltok Pistol off his fallen enemy and claimed it as his signature weapon. He took an interest in Pvt.Damon Baird, and after the young soldier's commanding officer was killed, promoted him to Lieutenant and gave him command of Kilo Squad.Gears of War: Judgment Character Profiles Destruction of Halvo Bay Battle for the Museum Six weeks after Emergence Day, Loomis was in command of COG forces in the city of Halvo Bay when it came under Locust attack. He dispatched Baird and his squad to reinforce a supply convoy near the Museum of Military Glory. When Baird contacted him and reported that the convoy had been destroyed, Loomis ordered him to move on to the Museum itself and assist. Baird protested that whatever had destroyed their convoy was still out there, but Loomis simply told him his concern was noted.Gears of War: Judgment Act I: The Museum of Military Glory: Old Town A while later he was contacted by Baird again, who informed him that all the Onyx forces at the museum had been killed and requested assistance. Loomis ordered them to kill the Locust there and hold the museum, but Pvt.Garron Paduk contacted him and claimed that the Locust leading the attack was called General Karn, and the Gorasni army had been completely destroyed by him. Pvt.Sofia Hendrik suggested they use the Lightmass Missile to take him out, but Loomis told her to leave strategy to the officers, and that he did not want to hear from them again until Karn was dead, but lost radio contact with them moments later.Gears of War: Judgment: Act I: The Museum of Military Glory: Vaults Losing the Airport As the battle continued to rage, Loomis directed the COG's military forces to try and evacuate civilians from the airport. He was contacted by a Gear officer who reported that Omega-Two had taken out a Seeder at the airport, but had a hard time reading him due to heavy radio interference. He asked the officer the status of his forces, and the Gear reported that Karn was leading the attack against the airport. Loomis told him he was just fighting animals and that he needed to push them back to the sea and drown them. The officer protested that they were too strong, and claimed that the Locust commander had three more Seeders with him and that he suspected that was what was blocking their communications. Loomis ignored his claims and ordered him to stop talking to him and continue fighting, or he would come out to his position and execute him. As the officer began to respond, Loomis heard him get wounded and die over the radio, causing Loomis to grow extremely frustrated.Gears of War: Judgment: Act III: Seahorse Hills: Villa Kilo Goes Rogue . Loomis directed Omega-Two to take out a large Seeder that was blocking communications. Once they succeeded, comms were restored and Loomis ordered all units to converge on the Museum of Military Glory, intending to take back the city block-by-block. Loomis was then contacted by Baird and requested his squads position. Baird revealed they were at Onyx Point and had activated the Lightmass Missile, but Loomis cut him off and claimed that the missile was there for a reason and they could not use it. Paduk interjected and claimed that he had no clue what Karn was capable of. Loomis responded that he knew exactly what he was fighting: a Locust who could kill a lot of Indies and that he would shake Karn's hand if he got the opportunity. Paduk stated that then Loomis and his men would die fighting Karn, causing Loomis to order Baird to arrest Paduk and remain at Onyx Point. He then changed his mind and ordered Sofia to arrest Paduk instead, along with Baird if he protested.Gears of War: Judgment: Act IV: Onyx Point: Central Control Several hours later, Loomis was preparing to lead an assault to retake the Museum of Military Glory.Gears of War: Judgment: Act V: Downtown Halvo Bay: Museum Square Rooftops Before beginning the assault, Loomis contacted Sofia and asked what her position was. She informed him Kilo was aiding another unit, and he demanded to know which unit and if they were still at Onyx Point. Baird cut in and told Loomis that if they did not use the Lightmass Missile to kill Karn, Halvo Bay would be wiped out. Loomis explained to Baird that the missile was being saved by smarter people than them for a purpose, and that if he used it he would put all of Kilo on trial and execute them. Baird said that he would see him in court and suggested he take cover, firing the missile at Karn's position at the Museum of Military glory, which saved Omega-Two form being killed by Karn's forces and wiped out hundreds of Locust. Loomis then flew to Kilo's position escorted by members of the Onyx Guard. Baird saluted him upon his arrival, but Loomis simply punched him in the face, knocking him down. He told Baird that he had ordered him to stay at Onyx Point, and ordered his guards to arrest all of Kilo Squad.Gears of War: Judgment: Act V: Downtown Halvo Bay: Overlook Trial of Kilo Squad Baird's First Testimony Loomis had Kilo Squad put in chains and flown to a courthouse to be tried. As they got off the King Ravens, Baird asked Loomis to allow him to go back to the museum and ensure that Karn was dead, but Loomis responded by putting his Boltok pistol against Baird's head and ordering him to get moving. As they marched up the stairs towards the courthouse, Loomis overheard two Onyx Guards talking about how Baird had gone from officer to war criminal in less than a week. Loomis stopped and ordered them to get back to work, and then spotted Baird gazing at Halvo Bay as it burned under the Locust assault, causing him to shove him to get moving again. Upon entering the courtroom, Loomis cleared off the judges desk and ordered the shackles removed from Kilo. He then stated that Kilo was denied the right to an attorney and could not question his authority, causing Paduk to question why he was doing this in the middle of a battle. Loomis ignored him and declared he would issue a fair and swift verdict at the conclusion of the tribunal. Sofia questioned if they were being charged with doing their duty, but Loomis claimed he would define the charges as he heard their testimony. He ordered Baird to begin with the last time they had seen each other, and Baird began recounting how Loomis had deployed Kilo to assist the battle at the Museum of Military Glory. He described how they had heard Karn riding atop Shibboloth, and claimed he was the Locust's secret weapon, but Loomis claimed that was only his opinion. Sofia's Testimony After Baird had finished explaining why they had chosen to use the Lightmass Missile against Karn, Loomis turned his attention to Sofia, asking her why she had decided to go along with Baird's plan to retrieve the targeting beacon from the Halvo Bay Military Academy. She claimed to have been against the plan, much to the derision of Paduk. The whole building the shook as something exploded nearby, and Loomis looked with disinterest at the shaking chandelier and panicky Gears. He got Sofia's attention again and signaled for her to continue her testimony. She explained that she had to go to the academy to see if her friends were alright, and told how they had managed to reach it using the sewers to avoid Locust. Loomis was interested to learn that no Locust were in the sewers, since they were all occupied on the surface. Sofia revealed that upon learning that the academy had already been attacked and destroyed by Karn, she wanted to gain revenge on him using the Lightmass Missile.Gears of War: Judgment: Act II: Halvo Bay Military Academy‏‎: Enfield Bridge Paduk's Testimony Once Sofia finished recounting how Kilo had retrieved Troy from the academy, Loomis turned his attention to Paduk. He asked if he was there representing the UIR or COG, and Paduk said he represented whichever one pissed him off more. Loomis stated his derision for the Open Arms Program and declared that he and Paduk were still enemies, even if he did wear the uniform of a Gear. Paduk began walking towards the bench and said they should settle things like enemies, but two Onyx Guards began beating him with Lancers before he had taken more than a few steps. Loomis ordered them to stand down, and as Paduk rose, Loomis noted how the Gorasni were not known for treating prisoners very well, but he was sure Paduk would claim he knew nothing about that. Paduk spit out some blood and said he would not say that. Loomis then noted that Paduk did not seem like the kind of man who willingly followed orders and questioned why he had gone along with Baird, leading Paduk to claim he had an ulterior motive. He began describing Kilo's mission to the Seahorse Hills to find Dr.Kurt Elliott's home and retrieve the Lightmass Missile launch codes. Loomis was saddened to learn that Elliott, who had been a friend of his, had committed suicide after learning that the shelter his wife and kids had been sent to was under attack.Gears of War: Judgment: Act III: Seahorse Hills: Elliott's Mansion Cole's Testimony After Paduk finished explaining how they had managed to retrieve the launch codes from Elliott's mansion, Loomis shifted his focus to Cole, who he noted had been oddly quiet so far. As Cole began to respond, an explosion rocked the courthouse, and several drones entered the room. Several Onyx Guards fell, and Cole grabbed the Lancer of one to defend himself from a Spotter armed with another Lancer. Just as the Spotter was about to cut through the Lancer, Loomis shot it in the head with his Boltok while the rest of the Locust were finished off by the Onyx Guard. Loomis picked up where he had left off, and asked if Cole had listened to his crashball coach during his career. Cole corrected him, saying he played Thrashball, and that he guessed Loomis was not a fan of the sport. Loomis stated that he did not care for pretend war, and asked how Cole was finding the real thing. Cole admitted he had been more comfortable, and Loomis requested that he unburden his mind then. Cole began recounting how Kilo had headed for Onyx Point, and Loomis noted how that facility was classified, causing Cole to admit he had been taken on a tour of it by a General who was a big fan.Gears of War: Judgment: Act IV: Onyx Point: Fortress When Cole joked that he hoped Loomis did not plan on shooting them for trespassing, Loomis noted that he already had plenty of reasons to shoot them.Gears of War: Judgment: Act IV: Onyx Point: Container Terminal Final Testimony and Verdict Once Cole finished telling how Kilo escaped Onyx Point, Loomis expressed his disbelief at their disregard for his orders and COG protocols. Another explosion rocked the building, and Kilo barely avoided getting crushed by falling debris. Cpt.Jones entered to room and informed Loomis that an evac Raven was waiting, and that he might want to consider reconvening the tribunal elsewhere. Loomis yelled that Jones should get back outside and fight, causing Jones to protest that the Locust were right outside the room. Loomis countered that he would have a short walk back then, and Baird told Loomis that he was acting crazy. Loomis simply told Baird that he was waiting on him to finish his testimony.Gears of War: Judgment: Act V: Downtown Halvo Bay: Wharf District Once Baird finished recounting events up to Loomis arresting them, he declared that he had reached his final verdict and asked if they had any last words. Paduk declared that men like Loomis were why he fought the COG, causing Loomis to stand and point his Boltok at him. Sofia stated that they saved many lives with their actions, and Cole noted that included Loomis' life. Loomis asked Baird if he had any final words, and Baird stated that Loomis might have a point, since they had saved a thousand people while the Lightmass Missile was designed to save millions. However, he believed that if Karn had been allowed to live, they might have lost the chance to save anyone. Loomis briefly considered his words, but began to prepare to execute them with his Boltok anyway. Before he could fire, dozens of Locust assaulted the room, quickly overwhelming the Onyx Guard while Kilo rushed to safety. Loomis shot several of the Locust, but was knocked out by a Drone who then used him as a meat shield. Loomis was saved by Paduk, who used a Longshot Sniper Rifle to kill the Drone. Loomis was shocked that Paduk had saved him, but after recovering his Boltok, he fled the courtroom and left Kilo behind.Gears of War: Judgment: Act VI: The Courthouse: Grand Courtroom Finishing Karn Loomis fought his way through the building, eventually reaching an exit. He opened the door to find a Boomer about to fire on Kilo Squad, but shot it in the head, killing it and saving Kilo. Cole asked where he had been, and Loomis exclaimed that he had been killing all the Locust they missed. He fought alongside Kilo to clear the Great Staircase of Locust in order to reach a King Raven waiting to extract him at the Plaza for the Tyran Dead.Gears of War: Judgment: Act VI: The Courthouse: Great Staircase As they prepared to make a run for the Raven, Baird asked Loomis if they were just getting on the Raven so that he could execute them later. Before Loomis could respond, Karn emerged from underground atop Shibboleth, which kicked the Raven through the air and over their heads. Loomis asked Paduk if this was his bogeyman, and noted that he did not seem tough to him. Loomis then led the charge into the Plaza to confront the Locust general, who was supported by dozens of elite Locust troops. They managed to overcome them and defeated Karn alongside Onyx Guard reinforcements that arrived on King Ravens. Karn was found alive but badly wounded, and Kilo debated what to do with him, with Sofia protesting Paduk's suggestion of torturing him cruel. Loomis solved the problem by shooting Karn in the head with his Boltok before coldly informing Sofia that war was cruelty, and this was not over. He ordered Baird to follow him, and told him that he was demoted to private, but the charges were dropped out gratitude for the squad in disposing Karn. As Loomis began to walk away, he attempted to shake Paduk's hand in thanks for him saving his life in the courtroom, but Paduk refused. Loomis then left the Plaza with his Onyx Guard troops to continue defending the city.Gears of War: Judgment: Act VI: The Courthouse: Plaza for the Tyran Dead Last Stand and Legacy Several weeks later, Loomis made a last stand in Halvo Bay near the Regency Hotel, but his forces were eventually overwhelmed and eradicated, with Loomis dying along with them. His body was recovered by the Coalition of Ordered Governments Engineering Corps after the battle and he was proclaimed the "Hero of Halvo Bay" for his actions. A statue was erected where he fell, honoring his sacrifice. By 17 A.E., the statue had suffered heavy damage when Baird, Cole, Paduk, and Clayton Carmine found it outside of the Regency Hotel, but the plaque dedicated to him was still intact. The four Gears briefly discussed Loomis, and Baird agreed that while his last actions had been brave and principled, Loomis was still "kind of a dick". Personality and Traits After Emergence Day, Loomis struggled to deal with fighting the Locust, and was unable to adjust his tactics to fight them differently than the Union of Independent Republics. Having lived his whole life in the military, Loomis was unconcerned with the lives of civilians and was dedicated to doing things completely by-the-book with complete dedication to the values of the COG.Know Your COGs Despite his rigid and uncompromising nature, Loomis was a brave Gear with an unshakeable demeanor. This bravery was acknowledged even by those who disliked him, and earned him the title of "Hero of Halvo Bay" following his death defending the city.However, his rigid principles made him highly inflexible and somewhat irrational as he refused to postpone Kilo Squad's trial while the Locust were attacking them, much to his Onyx Guard's disdain. Behind the scenes *Loomis is voiced by Bruce Thomas. *Loomis's name is a literary reference to American poet Ezra Pound.Rob Autens Twitter Response *Loomis's character was inspired by General William Sherman and the actor Vincent Price.Waylon Brinck Conference *His original concept art depicted him with a different colour pallet for his armor. Originally his armor was green with gold accents while his final design his armor is grey with silver accents. *Loomis, unlike other characters, keeps his pistol in a waist holster. Multiplayer *In the Gears of War: Judgment multiplayer, Loomis can be unlocked by beating the main campaign on any difficulty. Appearances *''Gears of War: Judgment'' *''Kilo Squad: The Survivor's Log'' *''Aftermath'' *''Gears 5'' References Category:Characters Category:COG Category:Gear Soldier Category:Males Category:Onyx Guard Category:Pendulum Wars veterans